Black butler (Fanfic season 3)
by witchsisters20
Summary: This is a continuation from season 2. I found the ending kinda disappointing. I hope you give me proper feedback. I would desperately like to improve writing. Some chapters might be short and I apologize. The audience suitable is a teen. I'm sure it's okay if you're younger and read it but just in case. Thank you. I have also posted this on Wattpad under the name 'Anoymus20'.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel P.O.V

Leaping into the land of the demons was faster than expected. The sky was streaked with the pitiful color of a greyish-black. My eyes were adjusting to the strange atmosphere around me. Then a harsh wind blew against my face.

"You must be the newcomer, Ciel Phantomhive a former mortal, I presume."

Sebastian eyes burned red with hatred. A massive man with bulky muscles materialized from the shadows. His dry ash blonde hair swished over his shoulders. His face had gray eyes and a scar across his face. It started from above his right eyebrow and ran vertically till his left ear.

"And, Sebastian too."

Sebastian looked away in distaste.

" My, my, become arrogant ever since you went hunting other prey, you won't even look at your own ruler of the demon realm huh?" A nasty sneer sprung across his face.

"The leader? They ha.."

* _BAM*_. * _Kough*_ Blood spurted from Sebastian's mouth from the impact of the leader's blow at his stomach. Eyes widening I shook, _w-was he just aiming for me?_

"This ain't good, looks like I missed."

* _Swoosh*_ and I felt a slight breezeWhat? Another one. Standing in the mist was the outline of a slim figure. He walked towards us gracefully.

"That's quite enough, Rei," the elegant figure said, "The meetings starting in a couple of minutes. You couldn't possibly have planned on keeping _that person_ waiting could you."

Rei smirked, " Not all dear angel's leaders, I am headed to the meeting of the leaders."

Glancing towards us he added, "I was merely seeing the newcomer, did you ever hear of a demon with a demon as a butler." His eyes darkened and moved to Sebastian who was lying on the floor trying to recover his power.

"Rei.." the angel leader glared with his cold gray eyes. His light brown hair had a slight fringe and his skin was like that of a baby's... A lot like mine. His frame was that of a pretty boy rather than manly.

Rei turned and snickered, "Like I'd listen to you, let me do what I want."

His hair was silver and reached to his waist but his build was that of bodybuilders. He was dressed in what seemed to be a martial arts outfit except it was gray. He turned and with a swift push of his feet he rushed at me.

*Clang* A long sickle, something you would observe soul reapers in books, had taken Rei's massive hit. It had been meant for Sebastien. A short girl who with bright pink hair with a streak of black, crystal blue and unfitting clothes for women appeared. She had a really short skirt showing off her legs and a short top showing her stomach. On her left cheek, she had a small black star.

"YOU!..." screeching like a mad person and jumping up and down from where she was standing.

"Leann.." Rei groaned, "you had to interfere as well?"

"Interfere?" she screamed back at him "I'd rather interfere than be killed by _that person_ for coming late. Poor Luke is an angel and saw that you were going to get in trouble so he came down from heaven to help you out in demon should be thankful we're all going at the same time. I would have ditched you long ago if it weren't for -"

"I get it , I GET IT OKAY!" Rei roared back.

Luke sighed and turned to look at Sebastian. Then took off like the wind. Rei and Leann exchanged 'looks' and then raced after him. After I was sure they left I sank to the ground and breathed out.

"Sebastian who were they referring to?"

He began rising up slowly and turned to face me and with that smile of his replied with a bow "Yes, Master."

"Sebastian, ANSWER ME," I yelled. He always made fun of me or dodged my questions because I was 13.

He looked down at his feet, "I don't know... Only the leader's do. They are Rei the Demons leader, Leann for soul reapers, and Luke for angles. In the past, all three of these divisions were at each other and the treaty was proposed by Leann and Luke. Rei only agreed to it because he wanted to be challenged. Another event which is unclear about but apparently _that person_ stopped them from destroying each other. _That person_ has blood from humans, angel's, soul reapers and demons. All equally spread. T _hat person_ is stronger even when all three of those leaders combine their kingdoms to attack t _hat person_... At least that's what the rumors state." He uttered in a single breath. A butler needs skills after all. I groan I was hoping for facts, not rumors. He smirked and I answered it with a glare.

"A fact is that she monitors how they keep their part of the treaty and sticks around a lot in the human realm." He announced.

"Can you beat her?" I asked him.

He thought, "I believe I am stronger than those two of them but they don't know it," He replied.

 _Does that mean I can work for that person? Like I did for the Queen?_

A/N Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's P.O.V

The sky was gloomy and the leaders felt even worse knowing that they were late. As the trio raced through the fog they felt a presence lingering behind them. The three exchanged looks and swirled around causing the fog around them to fade away and confront their followers.

Leann P.O.V

 _It's them. The demons who Rei was trying to kill before._ My eyes started to flare and my hand reaches out for my _death scythe._ Something grasped my hand and prevented it from reaching my beloved weapon. _Ugh. Seriously? I looked up. Luke... Of course, it's Luke. An angel will always stop us from hurting others._ I rolled my eyes scowling at him _._ He shook his head. I sigh and look at my feet. A shadow moves towards those two filthy, demonic bastards. *Groan* _Rei..._

"Huh seems you didn't learn your lesson, Sebastian." Rei chuckles and begins to crack his knuckles. *Crack*

Sebastian, huh? I couldn't recognize him. _Well, h_ e is pretty arrogant, he always ignored me when I went to Rei's kingdom to work. It was punishment for being late and arguing _in the meeting from that person. SHE is an_ extremely _impatient._ *SIGH*We're already late. Can't we just run already? I don't want to work in any of the other kingdoms cause of my tardiness. I glance at Luke. _But he's here too. That means SHE might believe me when I tell HER it wasn't my fault for being late._

"I apologize for my butler's behavior," the tiny kid demon said out of the blue.

"BUTLER?! Sebastian!? IS THIS A JOKE?" I hollered. My eyes widened, "Did you just say SORRY? A demon? And on top of the Master? Of HIM?" _NO WAY._

"Yes I did," He nonchalantly replied and continued with a superior air, "I would like to meet with _your_ leader."

 _Did he just look down on us? HOW DARE THAT TRASH TA-._

Rei began roaring, "Hahaha hahaha hahaha" and the clutched his stomach and collapsed onto the ground. I shook my head and facepalmed.

"Who are you trying to mess with kid, you just arrived here on top of that." Rei retorted with a smirk.

Frowning I back Rei, up which rarely happens, unless I'm in front of HER. "A newcomer shouldn't be challeng- " my voice trails off as I see Sebastian bowing beside the kid. _Oh... Why didn't I see this coming? Sebastian is going to love destroying Rei. It's something they have both wanted to do. Go at each other's throats with no limit._

Rei's P.O.V

 _The moment Ms. Annoying_ (A/N it's the nickname he gave for Leann) _voice trailed off I was surprised. I look at her and find her glancing at Sebastian. Sebastian. The kid's butler. A fight sounds good. He'll finally need to destroy cause it's his master's order._ I smile. _I can finally fight the person I have always wanted to fight. The person who always turned me down and never really fought when I was beating him up. The person who made me feel like a sore loser. Sebastian. If I hadn't met HER I would probably still be crushing the other realms still with pain._ _I thought SHE lied , well now I know. He did come back. I'm thankful. If it wasn't for HER I might not_ _have lived to see the day I get to fight him. Sorry my leader, I'm going to break my promise of not fighting without your permission, and kill him since he won't hold back._

Luke's P.O.V

"No."

All of them glanced at me. Rei and Leann had their mouths hanging open, Sebastian had a smile playing around his lips. The boy was frowning.

"Why are you scared," the kid taunted.

 _A small child shouldn't be taunting like this. Oh right... He's Sebastian's Master. I should be expecting this behavior._ "I said no," I repeat myself, "A newcomer should be trying to settle down not causing problems, it's not like you are going to fight either boy." _I put emphasis on the last word hoping that it would cause him to back down._

"The name's Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive." his voice came out exasperatedly.

I smile. _Don't like being called boy huh? Wanna act like you're older than your age? How adorable._ I began to chuckle. Leann sighs. _Being an angel she finds me troublesome as I tend to chuckle when people are trying to be rude to me._ I fake a cough, "Like I was saying, Ciel, you should try settling down. If you want to meet our leader you have to become the demon's leader by challenging the current one to a fight. I understand that you are desperate but now is simply not the time. We are running late, you can challenge Rei after we finish."When I finish I see how Leann rolls her eyes at me and Rei looking at me. Just looking. Looking at me as if I were insane.

Ciel exhaled,"Well I figured you'd say that. Sebastien, do it."

 _What the heck? How can a newcomer, and on top of that a kid, be so annoying._ *Gasp* _This is the first time I have felt that emotion._ I look up just in time to see Sebastian trying to slam his hand into Rei's face.

 _SHE's going to be angry._


End file.
